The truth behind the angels
by TannedGhost
Summary: Apparently the Winchester's have the ability to make angels and demons more human than they're supposed to be.
1. Prologue: The End

This story is probably one of those that should not be told. Not because it is particularly bad. It's more because of the fact that if anyone knew about this, _they_ would have never accomplished their plan. _They _would have probably been stopped, and killed. Yeah, _they _ played everyone, turning me into the bad one. Lucky for them that everyone believes that angels are the good ones, and demons the rotten ones. So, they managed to make me the villain. The _bitch._

It's the last thing _he _calls me you know, bitch_._ His voice is still in my head, the word echoing. It hurts. I don't know why it does, I'm not supposed to feel. At least not something like that. I really thought there was no humanity in me left. I suppose I was wrong. Somehow Sam had managed to bring back part of the old me, the human me. And, to be honest, I like it. It was nice to be able to… _feel _again. Though, in the end, it didn't really change anything. Everything went as planned, as the angels planned. I thought at first I was the one playing the game, well, turns out I was just some pawn. It's bitter, and I'm mad. I wish I could slit their throats open, kill them. But it's too late now. Everything is too late now.

Dean storms in the room, holding the knife I gave them. He looks at me with anger, then at Sammy, and finally at Lilith's dead body. I wonder where his angel is, Castiel. I had expected him here, after all he fell for this. Dean's face is full of mixed emotions, but I'm not really in the mood to read them. I yell at Dean, saying it's too late, that Lucifer is free. I'm full of power, and excitement. Our Father is free at last. That's the good part. The bad part is everything the angels have planned. Screw them.

And then it happens, too fast for me to realize what's going on. Somehow I should have expected this. Sam would always choose Dean over everyone else. I don't know why I thought I was different. I really want to slap myself for letting the weakness, the hope, the _feelings _come back. It's Sam Winchester's fault. He 'corrupted' me. Made me part human again. And I blame my humanity for what happens next. Dean storms forward, holding the knife. I prepare myself to jump, but strong hands hold me in place, Sam's hands, and seconds later, my demon knife is pushed inside my chest. I feel the burning sensation, the pain. And then it's over. Nothingness surounds me. I'm dead.

I really wish I could have told Sam the truth.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so, um this is the prologue. This story will be told from Ruby's pov, but I may put some 3r person ****povs later. Idk how many chapters there will be.  
The main plot is practically season 4: the seals and freeing Lucifer. Though, in my version, it goes a little bit different, you'll see ;)  
Hope you enjoy it.**

**PS: There will be a lot of Sam/Ruby, obviously, but also Destiel :3 **


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Sam

It all started when I met the Winchesters, who would make me 'fall'. Sam Winchester, the demon boy. Azazel told me a lot about him, how he always fought for the good, he always helped people… And I was the one who had to ruin him, well, not exactly ruin him, but at least make him use his powers to free Lucifer. See it as a ruin if you want, but for many that is Paradise. Our Father walking the Earth. We've waited really long to make it possible. And now, finally, Sam was almost ready. _Almost. _All that was left was sending Dean to Hell, so that little Sammy would be all by himself and I would be the one who helped him out. It was a perfect plan.

Lilith knew about everything and played her role: the evil demon who would send Dean to Hell. This would make Sam furious, and when everything was ready, he would kill her, and so free Lucifer. But first I had to teach him how to use his powers, while Lilith had to break the seals… Of course, that would only work if Dean broke in Hell, if he tortured. It would take time, since Dean is all _good_ and _righteous._ But it was okay, because we assigned one of our most merciless and cruel demons to work with the Winchester: Alastair. He surely was the one to break the 'hero'. And once that was done, and Dean tortured one soul, the end would start.

As you can see, it was all perfectly planned, but then the angels got me. They of course knew everything. How? I do not know. While Lilith was down there, pretending to be me, I was up in Heaven, being tortured for information. I sat in a white room with bright light, I tried to move, but it was impossible, so I tried to flee but that didn't work either. I was trapped. In Heaven. Kind of ironic, in my opinion. I snorted and looked around again, trying to understand _why_ I was there. After a few minutes, the door opened and a man in a suit walked in, he was accompanied by a woman, also in suit.

"Angels." I spat. I still couldn't believe they were really real. But I should've known, there's no Hell without Heaven, and yet they never showed themselves until now. I wondered what the reason was, it couldn't mean something good, could it? Or at least not for us demons. "What do you want?" I asked bored, rising one eyebrow.  
"We want you to make the Winchester boy with the demon blood free Lucifer." Answered the man, his voice was strong. A gaped at his words. _What?_  
"Is this a joke? Am I supposed to laugh or…?"  
"We know you planned to free Lucifer. We want to make sure that happens." Said the man. He nodded towards the woman, she nodded back and then moved over a table, which wasn't there before. "We already talked to on of your companions, Alastair, and made sure we would have the… _power _to break Dean Winchester." He finished and turned around to whisper something to the woman.  
"Huh, turns out the angels are actually dicks. I never thought I'd say this but, I'm glad I ended up in Hell. Everyone knows bad guys end there. But this…" The man snapped his fingers and my voice faded. The asshole actually made me mute. I rolled my eyes and glared at him.  
"To make our plan work we need to know everything you know. This will probably hurt, but you've been to Hell, so this shouldn't be worse." After a long pause the man finally turned around again, holding a strange object with long spikes. With an ugly grin he placed the thing on my head and started to push the spikes in my head and tried to scream, and…

* * *

I woke up in a bed. The room was dark and somewhere there was a beeping noise. I blinked a few times, and looked around. I was in a hospital room. I got up and left the room. I needed to get some clothes and find Sam. That was all I could think of. Sam. And the plan. I passed next to a long mirror and almost didn't notice I was in another vessel. I stopped and looked at myself: long dark hair, brown eyes, the lips curled in a light smirk. I liked this vessel, but I couldn't remember how I got it. I knew that Lilith took over my old vessel to trick the Winchester's, and how I searched for a new body, but somehow I must have fainted while taking over this woman. I couldn't remember a thing. This had never happened before.

"Excuse me, lady?" A caretaker appeared behind me, taking me out of my thoughts. I frowned, turning around, and with a swing of my hand, the man's neck snapped and he fell down, dead. I had to get out of the hospital before more people appear. I walked towards the emergency exit and pushed the door open. I ran the stairs down and finally got outside. To my luck I was at the parking lot, I looked around to see if there was someone, and a few feet ahead of me was a doctor rushing towards her car.

I smirked and moved my arm towards the wall opposite of where the woman was going, with a scream the doctor flew against the wall and was knocked out. I didn't really care if she was dead, all I needed was her clothes and car keys. I undressed her and put on the clothes, she had a good taste: tight black jeans, a gray tank top, and a leather jacket. I searched for a mobile phone, which was in the inner pocket of the jacket. Then I snatched the keys out of her hand and walked towards her car, a Mercedes. It wasn't exactly my type of car, but it was better than no car at all.

I drove out of the parking lot and pulled out the phone to call Sam. He didn't answer. I sighed and tried it again, but after tenth time I gave up and threw the phone on the passenger seat.

"Damn it!" This wasn't good. I had to talk to him, it was urgent. Or else I'd… I'd what? Since when was I so scared about failing the plan? Yeah sure, it was tricky and Lilith would get mad at me if I didn't make Sam use his powers, but I knew I could do it. Besides, it wasn't as if Lilith could do me any harm. Before we planned all of this, we made a deal. She couldn't break it. Well, neither could I. But for some kind of reason I was shivering at the thought of failing. Since when do I think about failing this? I never had doubted any of this… until I woke up in the hospital. What happened to me?

* * *

It took Sam two days after Dean's death to call me back. And just as I expected, he wanted to sell his soul to bring his brother back. Obviously I rejected it, and he hang up. _Great._ From what I've heard form others of my folk, he summoned up hundred of demons to sell his soul for Dean. Of course, none of them agreed. They all had orders to keep Dean in Hell, no matter what.

After a week, I called Sam again. It'd been two days since he stopped trying to sell his soul, and I was kind of worried. I was worried for the plan of course, not for Sammy. He answered his phone immediately, which kind of surprised me.

"Ruby." His voice sounded broken, husky, and slurred. He had been drinking. There was also music playing, thought I couldn't tell what song it was.  
"Sam." I said, my next steps were to tell him I was there for him, that I was sorry, and all that stuff. "Listen, I know that-"  
"Ruby" He interrupted, there was some shuffling and then the music stopped playing, now all I could hear was the sound of the Impala. "Where are you right now?" Sam's voice came back.  
"I'm at some place called Ritters Diner in Pittsburgh; but Sam, listen, wait. We need to talk."  
"No, _you_ listen. I want you to teach me how to use my powers. I need to kill Lilith. The sooner, the better." His voice was no longer broken or slurred, it was strong and angry. I almost smiled at his determination. There was a long pause before he talked again. "So stay where you are, I'll be there in about five hours." I looked at the clock in the diner, it was 1 a.m.. I sighed in resentment, there wasn't much going on in here.  
"Fine." I said. There was a click and then the line was dead.

Well this was easier than I thought. I didn't even have to use all the deep crap and pretend to care. I smirked and called the waiter to ask for some more french fries.


	3. Chapter 3: Dean is back

**_4 months later…_**

"Look, Sam, I have no idea why all of these demon signs appeared here, okay? I doesn't have to mean that _she _is here." I said throwing my arms in the air, exasperated. Sam was driving me crazy. Yesterday morning he called me at 2 am telling me to meet him here because he had found some demon signs here. But I knew, of course, that Lilith wasn't here.

"I know, but this place is… Never mind." Sam shook his head, and went towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Sam," I grabbed his arm and looked at him warningly. "what is it?"

"Dean is buried near this area." He said finally, looking at his feet. So that was it. Though, it still didn't really make sense. All these signs. The demons felt that something was going on but not even the most powerful ones knew what it was.

"Well, I-"

There was a knock on the door. Sam and I shared a look. We both told the motel guy to not disturb us. I nodded and walked towards the door, Sam prepared himself to fight whatever was about to walk in. I opened the door carefully, it creaked like in the horror movies. Two guys from different ages stood there looking at me, the left one glanced me up and down. It was none other as Dean Winchester. I tried not to look horrified or scared. _How?, _was all I could think at that moment. The other man must have been Bobby Singer, Sam and Dean's 'uncle'.

"So where is it?" I asked rising my eyebrows. They looked at me confused and Dean started to stutter something like 'Where's what?', unsure. "The pizza that takes to guys to deliver?" It was our code to say that there was no danger.

"I think we go the wrong room." Dean said, smirking.

"Hey, is the…" Sam appeared behind me, casually, to see who the strangers were. When he saw Dean his face was a mask, but there was a hint of confusion. I realized it was time for me to disappear. They had loads to talk about, and I had loads of research to do. _Who brought Dean Winchester back? _The order had been clear, no one was supposed to bring him back. No one. So how was it possible that he was alive? In human form again? There was no demon possessing him, and he was no monster. There had been something to him, though, something pure, full of light, that I didn't like at all. It almost seemed… _celestial. _Somehow this made me cringe, and an unknown fear built up inside me. Angels aren't real. They can't be. _But what would be the Devil without a God. Demons without angels. _I gulped and walked faster, I needed to get away from Dean Winchester. Maybe I should try to talk with some of the 'underground' demons. The ones that know all kind of information but expect a high payment.

After fifteen minutes I was walking in some forest near Blackwater, I was about to meet William Carter, a really old demon who happens to know an awful amount of information, though no one knows how he came to all that knowledge. I reached the point where he always met his victims, as I like to call them. There were two fallen trees, one on top of the other, forming a cross.

"Ruby. Long time no see." Said a deep voice behind me, it sounded tired and tight. I was surprised, really. Normally he sounded superior and you could hear his smirk.

"Will. How've you been?" I answered turning around to see a man standing 20 feet away from me. He was in his late fifties wearing a black suit with a deep red tie. His eyes were green, but they changed to black as he approached me. I smirked at him, but his face was blank, except his eyes, which kept looking around.

"Tell me, bitch, why'd you come?" He said, rising his eyebrows.

"I suppose you have heard about Dean Winchester." I inquired.

"Ah, yes. The man who came back from Hell. Certainly curious. Though, as far as I know, and all of us I think, no demon brought him back. Not even the most powerful ones can do that." He picked something out of his pocket, cigarettes, and lighted one of them. He took a deep ! and exhaled the smoke slowly. "But you already knew that. So why did you come _exactly_?"

"I'd like to know what pulled him out." I replied, and William smiled around the cigarette in his mouth. There was something at the way he smiled that seemed odd. It was too forced. I narrowed my eyes but didn't say anything.

"Well, I may have the answer. But are you willing to pay for it?" He asked, taking another long ! from the cigarette.

"Depends on what you ask for." He smirked at that answer, but he still seemed kind of different. I then realized that he was nervous. Very nervous. Which was unsettling. William Carter neverwas nervous. He was the kind of demon that was so sure of himself, nothing could bring him down, and yet he was standing there flicking his eyes over my shoulder as we talked, his hands shaking slightly. "So, what do you want in repay for the information?" I asked, impatiently. Somehow, I just wanted to get out of there. Will finished smoking his cigarette and looked around cautiously.

"Hex bags. I need a few of them. Against everything." He said after a while. I was surprised by that answer. I expected something dark and disgusting. But actually hex bags, that was easy.

"That's all you want? Hex bags?" He nodded. "Well, I can make you a few." I smirked, relieved, but he only seemed to grow more nervous.

"You don't understand. If I say against anything, I mean _anything_. Witches, ghosts, demons… and ang-" Suddenly the tip of a blade, covered in blood, appeared through his chest, Will's body twitched a few times, small electric light explosions appearing around the wound and in his eyes. It took me two seconds to realize what was happening.

I turned around to run away, to get the hell out of there. But strong hands around my shoulders held me in place. I struggled against whoever was behind me, but it was useless. Then I tried to escape from the vessel, I mean I could always get a new one. But that was impossible too. The person behind me put their hand over my mouth to keep me inside the body. I cursed and then everything went black. The last thing I could see was a man in a grey suit pushing William's body aside and nodding at his companion.

Once again I woke up in a completely white room. Just that this time, it wasn't an hospital room. And yet, for some kind of unknown reason, it was familiar to me. The completely white walls, no windows, no doors; the white table in the center of the room with strange objects on top of it; and the bright light coming from above me. All of this was too familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. All I knew was that I wanted to get away from this place. I tried to move my arms or legs, but it was impossible. I moved my head, as much as I could, to my left. There was someone else sitting there, looking ahead, without moving. It was a woman with blonde long hair, she was wearing a blue jacket and black pants.

I waited a few minutes and then a man appeared in front of me, he had a nasty grin on his face and in his hand he held a familiar looking object which he placed on my head. Everything went black.

* * *

_"Sam, come on, concentrate!" I rolled my eyes and looked at the Winchester, whose face was twisted with concentration, his eyes fixed on the demon sitting in front of him. The demon made gagging noises and black smoke tried to come out of his mouth, but not quite. Sam wasn't trying hard enough. Blood started falling from his nose, and his face was twisted in pain now. The demon started laughing._

_"Ruby… I-I'm sorry, I just-" Sam sighed and stopped trying to exorcise the demon. He sat down on a chair and picked up a bottle rum to drink. I sighed and looked away. The demon was now laughing louder._

_"Not funny." I said and stabbed the asshole. Then I turned around to face Sam, whose eyes were pointedly avoiding mine. "Sam…" I came closer to him, kneeled in front of him and took his face in my hands to make him look at me. "Sam, it's fine, you will succeed. You just need time." I came a little closer, I could feel his warm breathe on my face. "And I know it's hard… The whole thing about Dean." I added before he could interrupt. His face moved now to look into mine._

_"How would you know." He whispered._

_"I was human, too. And I remember what it feels like to lose someone, okay?" I said, sharply, but my hands started caressing his cheeks._

* * *

I opened my eyes to the scream of a woman. My head hurt. _A lot_. It was horrible. I blinked to adjust my eyes to the white light, and realized I was still in the room. The scream had been from the blonde woman next to me. I tried to say something, make a sound, but I couldn't. My mouth was dry, and everything hurt. Suddenly there was a shadow in front of me. I blinked and saw the man from before, he still had a nasty grin on his face. He placed something around my neck and pushed a few things and the pain was back.

This time, though, I didn't black out.


End file.
